fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayashi Haru
Black Pink|eye color = Green Pink|family = Hayashi Sakura (mother) Hayashi Mokoto (father) Hayashi Hiroki (older brother)|home = Amai Hills|appearance = SPC01|voice = Nishimura Chinami|cure = Cure Bubblegum|element = Friendship Love|weapon = Bubblegum Ribbon|loyal = Sugar Kingdom|tcolor = pink}} is the lead cure of Sugar Precure. She loves cooking and is very smart. Although she may not seem like it, she is very lonely until she meets Nao. the princess of the Sugar Kingdom and Smoothie. Her cure alter ego is , the sweet of happiness and love whose theme colour is pink. Her catchphrase is History Meeting Akagi Nao and Smoothie As Haru was walking from Cooking Club, a girl and a small animal-like creature fell out of the sky and landed in front of Haru. Haru, worried about the girl, nursed the girl back to health as well as the animal-like fairy. The girl introduced herself as Princess Sugar Delight Nao. Confused, Haru bombarded Nao with questions. After Nao answers them all, Bitter attacks the two and Nao transforms into Cure Cola to fight the Nigami. Becoming Cure Bubblegum As Haru hid from the fight between Cola and the Nigami, Smoothie came to her and gave her a Sugar Commune. Haru recognized what it was and declined it. However, after Cola was being defeated by the Nigami, Haru's eyes shimmered and finally accepted the Sugar Commune. After the transformation, Haru became Cure Bubblegum! Appearance Civilian + Uniform= As a civilian, Haru has long black hair tied up into a ponytail and green eyes. Her winter outfit consists of a long-sleeve pink top, a dark blue skirt, white tights and pink flats |-|Cure Bubblegum= As Cure Bubblegum, her hair grows longer and shifts from brown to pink. Part of her hair is a wavy side-ponytail while the rest hangs down her back. Her uniform consists of a light pink top with a pink ribbon it. The skirt has a petal-like pattern on the bottom. On the skirt is a brooch where her Sugar Commune is. Her boots are light pink and have dark pink highlights on the bottom. Her eyes also change colour from green to pink Personality She loves cooking and is very smart. Although she may not seem like it, she is very lonely until she meets Nao. the princess of the Sugar Kingdom and Smoothie. Relationships Hayashi Sakura - Haru gets along well with her mother however Sakura never notices Haru's loneliness due to Haru acting very positive. Hayashi Makoto - As Haru's father, Makoto cares for Haru lots. However, as Makoto is always doing work, he never really spends time with Haru. Hayashi Hiroki - Haru's older brother. He knows about Haru's loneliness but prefers to keep it a secret between the siblings Cure Bubblegum is Haru's Cure alter ego. In this form, Haru holds the power of happiness and love. Her main purification attack is Bubblegum Tornado in which she uses her Bubblegum Ribbon. Attacks * [[Bubblegum Tornado|'Bubblegum Tornado']]' '- Cure Bubblegum's main purification attack. To use it, she must have her Bubblegum Ribbon Etymology Hayashi (林) translates to forest Haru (春) translates to spring Therefore, her name translates to "Spring Forest" Songs Haru's voice actress, Nishimura Chinami, has participated in several image songs for the character she plays. * [[Sweet Dreams|'Sweet Dreams']] Trivia * Haru shares the same voice actress with Aoki Reika from Smile Pretty Cure! ** She also share some similarities *** They are both the smartest in the team *** They are respected deeply in their respective school *** They are both the student council president of their school (Reika is the Vice-President) * According to Hickmanm herself, she made Cure Bubblegum and Cure Jelly's hair look like Pinkie Pie's from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic because when the cures are defeated in battle, the hair deflates like Pinkie Pie's does when she is sad Gallery HaruChoco.png|Hayashi Haru and Cure Bubblegum's official profile Hayashi Haru.png|Hayashi Haru's official profile Cure Bubblegum.png|Cure Bubblegum's official profile Category:Cures Category:Hickmanm Category:Hickmanmcures Category:Sugar Precure Category:Pink Cures Category:Hickmanmpinkcures Category:Hickmanmleadcures Category:Hickmanmpages Category:Lead Cures Category:Chinatsu Kiseki